


Coming For You

by bookwrm130



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Jane Ramos is a successful criminal defense lawyer. She's at a stage in her career where she can pick and choose which clients and cases she wants to work on.Until she couldn't.AKA the stories behind how Jane fell for Petra





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knocked this out real quick because I wanted to know what goes through JR's head. How did she go from kind of stand-offish to hooking up to dating to saying I love you first? Probably will go through the back half of the season, but not after that. As canon compliant as I could possibly make it.
> 
> Titled after the song that played during Petra's sexual awakening, Coming For You by Nuela Charles

_ Petra Solano _

Jane Ramos typed that name into the search bar. She received a call earlier in the day from someone named Krishna, asking if she’d take a case for a woman named Petra Solano.

And as she usually did with any potential clients, she did a quick research on this Petra Solano. The first thing that popped up was an article on Ocean Drive. She clicked the link and was immediately greeted with a photo of an elegant woman, tall and blonde, sitting behind a desk, two little girls by her sides. Huh, she thought. Not bad looking. She read through the article, about her work at the Marbella, how she balances work with being a mom, pretty standard stuff. Going back to the search result page, she looked for another article to click through. What she saw baffled her. Pages after pages of all the happenings in the Marbella, from the multiple murder cases to the takedown of a crime syndicate, all involving Petra Solano in one way or another. She knew about some of these cases, so how did she never hear of this statuesque of a woman before?

Now that she was even more curious, she decided to contact some of her friends at the district attorney’s office to see what she can find out about this case.

A few hours later and a lot of papers to read through, she just had to see this woman in real life. She crafted an email to Krishna, the assistant, to confirm for a meeting later this week.

* * *

 

How dare she. 

Jane walked into Petra’s office, expecting to have a civil meeting, discussing rates and possible actions for the future, but she did not expect being accused of being a crook right to her face like that! Jane has been in this business for a long time. This wasn’t the first time she was accused of such things. Hell, it’s not even the worst thing she’s been accused of.

She kept mulling it over on the drive home. She repeated the interaction over and over again, recalling the disdain in that blue eyes, the dismissal in her voice, the sneer that she barely hid on her red lips. God, why did she keep thinking about her?!

That night, Jane fell asleep, her hand between her legs, trying not to think about those blue eyes and blonde hair.

* * *

 

When Jane got to her office, she began her daily routine. Make herself a cup of coffee, eat the muffin she got from her usual place, check the mail for any important letters, then finally sit at her desk and check her emails. She got the usual emails, past clients thanking her, current clients asking for updates, and potential clients asking for her service. She scrolled through those, knowing they’re not that urgent, until she came upon a strange email with a title that she couldn’t believe.

She clicked and quickly scrolled through the email, her heart beating faster and faster as she got through to the end of the email.

It can’t be. How did anyone else know?! This anonymous sender had proofs of her  _ indiscretion _ years back. They also said that Petra is guilty and she needed to manipulate Petra into a guilty verdict as her lawyer. She needed to put someone guilty and rich in jail. Or everything will be revealed and she’ll be disbarred. The email also mentioned that there is a package for her in the mail.

Jane frantically reached for the pile of letters she just picked up. She sifted through the letters and found an unmarked legal envelope. Her hands shook as she opened the letter. Inside, she found an old burner phone. She turned on the phone and found that there was only one number saved in the contact. Suddenly the phone rang, and she almost dropped the phone. Was this person watching her? Is there a camera hidden in her office? She took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

Jane heard a garbled electronic voice. “Hello, Jane Ramos.”

“Who are you and what do you want?” Jane said in her best lawyer voice, her pounding heart betraying how she actually felt.

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is you do as I say or I’ll send an envelope to the DA’s office and your career is over.”

Jane thought about it. She lives a comfortable lives, her reputation is through the roof, and she also needs to support her mother. She can’t lose her job now.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Good. Petra will call you again soon. You need to accept and be her lawyer.”

“Alright.”

“Keep me updated, you can contact me through this number.”

With that, the call dropped and Jane was left in the silence of her office. She looked at the burner phone, hands shaking, as if the phone will explode at any moment.

* * *

 

“So I’m her lawyer. What’s next?”

Jane sat in her car, listening to the instructions of the garbled electronic voice. When the call ended, she sat back and reflected on what the fuck is happening to her life. She really hoped Petra is guilty because otherwise she didn’t think she’d be able to handle it.

Thinking that she’d had enough work and excitement done today, she decided to go visit her mother. Life apparently thought it’s not enough that she’s being blackmailed, but she also had to deal with her mother’s declining memory. I guess life is never fair, she thought.


	2. Bail

“Hello, Jane Ramos?”

“This is she. Who is this?”

“This is Krishna, Mrs. Solano’s assistant. I need to tell you that Mrs. Solano has been arrested and she needs your assistance immediately.”

“Arrested? Why?”

“I’m not sure, they didn’t give me too many details, but she’s being held at Miami County Jail.”

“Alright, I’ll head over as soon as I can.”

They did it. She wasn’t sure how the blackmailer did it, but they managed to get Petra arrested, just like they said they would. She needed to make a few calls now.

On her drive to bail Petra out, she recalled all the information she’d been able to gather. A search of her office resulted in the missing screws being found in Petra’s office. Now Petra had become the prime suspect in the murder of Anezka Archuletta.

Fuck! 

She gripped the steering wheels of her car tighter. She was a fool to think that just because she said she’d stop helping the blackmailer that she would be out of this mess. That Petra would be out of this mess.

Calm down, Jane. You’re a kickass lawyer. You’ve gotten people out of worse situations before. You’re not Miami’s top defense lawyer for nothing.

Jane started strategizing how she’d get Petra out of this mess, starting by bailing her out. She’s not even going to acknowledge that she cares way too much about this woman with a cold stare but a warm heart. Or about how she’s risking way too much for a woman she barely knows, paying client or not.

Focus on the steps, focus on the strategies, don’t focus on the piercing blue eyes and the gentle slope of a long neck.


	3. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that these will have no rhyme or reason to them and they will be in no particular order or structure.

She told herself years ago she would never do this again. Never sleep with a straight woman. Too many broken hearts and false accusations. She’s older and wiser and she learned her lessons.

And yet, here she is, lying in her client’s bed (not the first time), who she now knows for sure definitely have not slept with a woman before. She was way too nervous and made it up with way too much enthusiasm, putting on that false bravado that she’s starting to be familiar with.

She thinks about the night before, how persistent Petra was, how adamant that she’s not experimenting, that Jane was not her first woman. She wants to blame how good Petra is at lying that she finds herself naked in Petra’s bed, but she knows that’s not 100% true. She’s inexplicably drawn to this woman.

Can you blame her though? Petra is gorgeous. That soft, blonde hair, curled just so. Those eyes, icy and cold most of the time. That long, slender neck. The swell of her hips. Her long, long legs. Those red, plump lips. Petra is a gorgeous woman who knows it and uses it to her advantage.

She thinks about last night. How they made out furiously on the couch, mouths clashing, hands roaming. She was almost convinced that Petra really did have experience with women until they moved to Petra’s bed where clothes started to come off. She saw the hesitation in Petra’s eyes, how her hands linger millimeters from Jane’s skin, until that false bravado appeared again and those hands started to move almost frantically, everywhere. Jane knew then that it was all a bluff and she remembers thinking, well, she’s naked and willing, might as well. It also didn’t help that she had not been intimate with anyone in months. Being a top criminal defense lawyer does not give you a lot of time to date or even hook up.

After Jane decided to take over everything was great. Orgasms were aplenty, Petra’s and her own. She keeps telling herself that the orgasms were because she hadn’t had sex in so long, not because she has some deep attraction that goes beyond the physical with this woman. It certainly was not because Petra is experienced in the art of pleasuring a woman.

She looks outside and sees that the sun is way too high for her to still be in bed. She’s got cases to work, a mother to take care of. She doesn’t have time to sleep in. She looks down at Petra. She’s got one arm draped on Jane’s waist, her nose buried into her arm. She didn’t expect Petra to be such a cuddly person after sex. She didn’t expect it from such an emotionally closed off person. 

Jane gingerly lifts Petra’s arm and scooted off the bed. Walking around the room completely naked, she starts to pick up her clothes from the floor. When she looks up, she sees that Petra has curled up into the spot Jane had occupied on the bed. She can’t help but smile at the sight. 

No, Jane, do not fall for the straight girl.


	4. Why Are You All Dressed Up?

Jane should have texted Petra not to come over as soon as she realized her mother was mixing up the people she saw in real life with the people she saw in magazines. She tells herself she didn’t text Petra because Petra was probably arriving soon anyway so what was the point.

When she sees Petra at her door, all dressed up, hair perfectly mussed, lips ruby red, and the most cleavage she’s ever seen from the woman, she almost broke. Thankfully she also has her mother in her sight and she is reminded of all the things she told herself. Don’t fall for the straight girl. It was a one time thing. Don’t fall for the straight girl. It was a one time thing.

And that is exactly what she tells Petra as soon as she hears that false bravado in her voice again. Jane’s done being another woman’s stress relief, who would sleep with her and then insist that they’re straight, that they were just using her because she was so much better than any of the men they’ve ever slept with. But they’re still straight. How straight can you be when you enjoy eating another woman out? She’s done with that.

She almost laughs when Petra’s false bravado falters then cranks up a notch after Jane calls her out on her state of dress. It’s almost cute at this point, all the faltering and fumbling. But don’t fall for the straight girl, Jane.


End file.
